Bittersweet Strawberries
by pixienewt676
Summary: We were just like Strawberries, bittersweet. Oneshot! :D Gimme a chance :D


Bittersweet Strawberries

* * *

I love you, you love her, Peeta loves her, she's naive

Im broken, you're broken, Peeta's broken, she's puzzled

I chase you, you chase her, Peeta chases her, she hides

And so on and on, chasing each other

I don't know when I appeared in this "cycle". Really, I never knew things like this can hurt someone so much until I felt it.

But despite the fact that I hated him for loving somebody else, I kept my daily routine of following him through the meadows and have a little chat

"Katnip is really strong, you know" I look at him next to me, laying down with his head resting to his crossed arms. "I know" I tilt my head at him, survying his face. His eyes were closed, the corner of his lips lifts up into a gentle smile, and his hair looks so smooth... He's beautiful... Like an angel

"Well, somebody has a big crush on my face" I widened my eyes as my cheeks begun to go crimson "haha" I said with a hint of sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, he give me a chuckle "Then why are you looking at my face like it was your precious piano and your sweet _strawberries_?" I looked away, copying his position looking at the sky "your face was just... beautiful, that's all" I hugged my knees to my chest, getting ready for a cruel laugh that surprisingly never came.

I took a deep breath, starring up to the clouds. "You were just like them" I sense him looking at me "Like who?" I pointed towards the _Strawberries_"Like them" I give him a smile "You were just... so mysteriously bitter for people like me. You hated our town guts" I look at him and continued "Yet, for people like you, like... Katniss" I bit my lip, a lump forming down to my throat "they were really lucky to have you Gale. You were so... I don't know. Sweet and likeable" I look at his eyes and manage to give him a weak smile "you made me fall inlove with you" tears forming to my eyes, he didn't replied a thing, just what I expected. Still, it hurts "But don't give up on her, Gale!" I looked at him again with tears and a shaking lips "I fell inlove with you, you can make her fall inlove with you too" he bit his lip. I looked at him once more, expecting him to hug me or love me or clear my tears but, nothing came. of course nothing came! I'm just his comforter! im just his almost friend...no... Im his nothing.

A week have passed and Winter entered, as I Madge Undersee walk down my way to the Ream. Shocker, I know. But I just feel like something bad is happening.

I stroll down the alley way, funny I thought I heard screaming. I let my feet lead me to- I don't actually know.

The slam of whip, and the screaming become more clearer now. It's a boy who's being whip. I step closely as I analyze who's the person is, gray meeting my blue ones. It's _Gale Hawthorne._

I never seen him so bruised before, just like what I said, this scene infront of me was like a strawberry. _Rare_

And I run back to my house, _Morphling, he needs morphling_.

I run upstairs, to my Mum's room. "Mum, mum!" I stumble realizing my eyes was red for crying "My Madge! what had happened?" she opened her arms for a hug which is I jump right into, and cried down to her shoulder "Mum, can I have a morphling? please, he needs it! He needs me" she stood quiet for a while and direct her hand to her drawer "Thank you so much" I gave her a polite smile, took some morphling and run back down to the Seam without a goodbye.

He needs me, he needs me, he needs me! I race down from the harsh cold of snow as I reached the Everdeen's.

"Madge!, wha-"

"Give this to your friend" I dragged the morphling to her hands, she starred down "Please" My watery eyes directed to him, I give Katniss one last glance and leave her with him.

Days... no, Months had passed since that... incident happened. And being Gale Hawthorne, hating me. I suspect nobody told him about the morphling. He never visited me again, and I never speak of him again. Just like _strawberries_, they end in winter_._

Another couple of months and I started giving up on the hopes of someday he will like me, I figured out that that is just for fairytales not reality. Reality was like _Stawberries_, _bittersweet_.

Another Games had begun and guess what? Katniss and Peeta will gonna go and I knew they started a rebellion.

But I never knew that it will happen today

The electricity were turned off, and I knew this is it.

Suddenly screaming filled my ears and the sound of bombs falling makes the ground tremble. My Daddy came to me with my Mum on his arms, who is crying. "Family?' my dad's voice turned into a whisper "family" I nodded and we craddle each other, sobbing down but a weak smile appear on our faces.

I can hear the bombs now, I shut my eyes tightly and prayed that We will be okay, the town will be okay, _he will be okay_.

I oppened my eyes as I felt a sharp hurting thing pushed me, for a second I thought im flying with water run all over my body ,no silly me, it's blood. I got slammed down the ground harshly by the explosion, as my blood begun to shape down like a puddle.

"Help" I whispered, I can hear my own heart beating rapidly but I had troule beating, I feel numb.

"Madge? Madge? Madge!" gray meets blue, I smiled back at him "Let me take you to the Meadows" he carried me bridal style, I never felt pain with joy at the same time. "Madge you gonna survive this, we gonna survive this" He whispered as he looked down to my bleeding stomach, biting his lip "We'll survive this" he fast walked while carrying me, my blood was beginning to mark him. Mine. I smiled at the thought, can you believe that? even though im on the edge of being dead im still thinking about him.

We arrived at the meadows, he layed me down to the ground "I'll call Mrs. Everdeen" he was about to get up when I grabbed his hand "Please, I won't last long. Please stay" he kneeled down next to me holding my hand "Have you ever stopped hating me? or you always be hating my guts?" I asked him, he kissed my knuckles "No Madge, I never hated you. Ever" he caressed my cold-paled hand "Are you acting like this because im dying?" he stopped caressing my hand and leaned down infront of my face "No Madge" he kissed my lips, I felt fire running across my body, how can an almost dead person feel so wonderful? How can an almost dead person feel so alive right now? Maybe, just maybe... I will be alive again

My breath suddenly losing it's control, I started to panic, I can feel my tears running down again "Gale! Gale!" he suddenly got alarmed "Gale im dying!" I tighten my grip to his hand "Don't be afraid Madge" He whispered down my ear, I can see a light through my eyes "Don't be afraid Madge" He soothed down my hair as I coughed down violently, with blood. "Gale" I whispered as my eyes fighting the urge to close but ended up being half lidded.

"Before I die Gale, I want you to know that I never gave up loving you" he grip my hands tighter as mine begun to soften, I can feel my body begun to pale than usual "I'll wait for you to love me my Strawberry Prince" Even though it's a little cliche, he smiled at me as a tear rolled down his face

"I think I love you too my Strawberry Princess" I smiled back as he leaned in and kissed me fully.

Our kiss was like a strawberry. it was bittersweet, he taste sweet and I taste bitter by my blood.

My surroundings begun to blur, as he too begun to blur. "Sweet Dreams my Strawberry Princess" With that I blacked out

Our story was like a strawberry

Bittersweet

* * *

Thank you for reading

reviews


End file.
